Llamando la atención
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Definitivamente la peor "cita" que había tenido


Se habían hecho amigos en la secundaria y desde entonces hablaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Pero ninguno manifestó interés por el otro, a pesar de que ambos eran abiertamente gays.

Por eso, no le vieron nada de malo a ir por un café a la cafetería que hace algunos días se había instalado en una de las tantas calles de Nueva York.

-Los años no pasan por ti, Anderson. Estás radiante como el primer día que nos vimos.

-No seas exagerado-dijo sonrojándose levemente al momento que entraban al lugar.

-Pero si es cierto- dijo sosteniendo la puerta para que pasara. Y era cierto, él llevaba detrás de Blaine por años, pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

Se maravillaron con el lugar y decidieron sentarse en un sofá para dos personas que tenía una mesa ratona delante.

-Iré por los cafés.

-No te quedes consiguiendo el teléfono del barista, no tengo todo el día-bromeó el moreno divertido.

-Descuida, soy solo tuyo, cariño-dijo guiñandole un ojo. Aunque al girarse se reconoció que seguía gustándole Blaine desde el primer día que lo vio en Dalton. Pero sabía muy bien que por las circunstancias eso jamás podría ocurrir.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió los cafés, luego esperó unos minutos y vio entrar a Kurt Hummel, ex novio de Blaine, de la mano de David Karofsky, eso debía ser una puñalada al corazón para Anderson. Por lo que, en cuanto tuvo sus cafés caminó de vuelta donde su amigo.

-¿Te vio?-susurró entregándole un vaso que el pelinegro tomó y ni se llevó a la boca.

-Está con Karofsky-susurró intentando hablar, pero era tan difícil para Blaine verlos juntos, después de cómo había roto Kurt con él.

-No es fácil, lo siento-susurró Sebastián odiando a Hummel ¿cómo lograba que su salida con Blaine se arruinara solo porque él se contoneaba frente a Blaine con otro chico? Era un asco.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-dijo notando como Kurt los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué planeas?-dijo el moreno suave y Sebastián solo le puso una mano en el muslo con descaro.

-Siempre podemos ponernos melosos o llegar a lo que quieras en este sillón, pero si estas dispuesto a más, aquí estoy-susurró en su oído con coquetería, a lo que Blaine se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Y si luego no podemos detenernos-murmuró Blaine mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-susurró descolocado el castaño.

-Esto-dijo el ojimiel besándolo de una vez y sintió cómo su rostro era capturado por las manos de Sebastián, quien seguía descaradamente el beso, pasaron así unos segundos y cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno se sonrieron.

-¿Qué tal estuve?-susurró Smythe con encanto, pero no logró escuchar la voz de Blaine.

-Qué están…-era Kurt, Blaine se separó de Sebastián y miró a su ex novio con calma.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Hummel?-dijo alzando una ceja el moreno, esperó unos segundos y al no tener respuesta siguió-estoy con mi cita y si no te molesta, estamos ocupados-dijo tomando un sorbo de su café y notó que el mocca no era tan dulce como los labios de Sebastian.

-Kurt, vamos-susurró David tomándolo por un brazo para que salieran de la cafetería, una vez salieron del lugar, fue Sebastián quien se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Feliz?-dijo con una mueca, porque notó que había sido utilizado.

-No, pero por lo menos no tendremos que verlos mientras hablamos.

-Bien, entonces iré a solucionar mis problemas al baño, ya vuelvo-dijo suave y caminando a una puerta al fondo del local.

En ese momento era capaz de odiar a Blaine, pero sabía que no sacaría nada, después de todo, entendía el sufrimiento del moreno, era lo mismo que él sentía por no tenerlo a él. Algo muy malo debió hacer en otra vida para merecer todo eso. Se mojó las manos y el rostro, respiró hasta bajar su erección lo más posible y decidió salir a buscar a Blaine, pero solo se encontró con su café sobre la mesa y de Blaine ni luces.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Se volvió a sentar y tomó de su café con tranquilidad. En la cafetería no había nadie interesante y estar en un sillón solo no le apetecía mucho. Por lo que salió de allí y en el basurero más cercano depositó el café para después guiar sus pasos a casa. Definitivamente esa había sido una muy mala cita.


End file.
